overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Soldiers
Old Soldiers is a digital comic short involving Soldier: 76, Ana and Reaper. Synopsis At the bazaar near Temple of Anubis, Giza, Soldier: 76 was looking at the wanted poster of an unknown being in a hood and mask. A local man who stood next to him was explaining to Soldier: 76 about the wanted person. Hakim was the one who had put up the reward for the hooded person had been causing him and his associates a lot of troubles. The local man wanted Soldier: 76 to hand him some money for the information of the wanted person. However, Soldier: 76 inquired Hakim's whereabouts instead. The local man raised a gun into Soldier head from behind and hereby received a beating. Soldier: 76 soon arrived at Hakim's compound, and had a brawl in front of the gate. After subjugating a group of people, he approached the gate. Over the radio, there were two men speaking. One who reported that Helix Security International had locked up a place (which is assumed to be Temple of Anubis) tightly after the accident. The other man mentioned about some person named Sombra and her involvement; he also stated that Helix did not know what they were protecting. He moved on to talk about "their ghost" and their trap had been waiting for that person. Meanwhile, Soldier picked up an earphone from a beaten enemy and recognized the voice of the other man on the radio. He then jumped and climbed over the gate into the compound. When Soldier: 76 arrived inside, he was greeted by a man shooting at him. Quickly, he dispatched the man, activated his Tactical Visor and interrogated the man. Still keeping his eyes on the compound, Soldier: 76 did not realize Reaper had crept up behind him. Reaper quickly shot Soldier: 76 in the back and brought him down. Reaper called Soldier "Jack", and expressed that he always knew that he was Jack Morrison and his habits when attacking. Reaper had been looking for Jack since the incident at Switzerland for he knew Jack survived, and he would surely kill Jack this time. Suddenly, Reaper was sniped in the back by the wanted hooded person from above. The hooded person quickly reloaded and aimed for Jack. The shot hit Jack, but instead of injuring him, it lessened his pain. The mysterious person partly pulled off the mask, revealed herself to be Ana and told Jack to get up and fight. Jack immediately heeded the call and tackled Reaper and repeatedly hit Reaper in the face. Again, Ana aimed at Reaper, but could not get a clear shot and reprimanded Jack for always obstructing her. Reaper punched Jack and brought him down, and after guard another sniper's shot, he ran toward Ana and moved behind her. She quickly shot a Sleep Dart at his neck but it appeared to be ineffective. They had a doubt, and Reaper expressed his surprise about the hooded person's identity, how she had been sabotaging their operations, and Ana's survival. Ana brought both of them crashing to the ground below. She then pulled his mask off and was horrified by what she saw under the mask. Replying to her question about his current state, Reaper's reply was "He did this to me, Ana, they left me to become this thing. They left you to die, they left me to suffer... Never forget that." Reaper then vanished, and Ana called after him by his real name: Gabriel. Jack had stood up and walked to Ana, commented that he had thought Ana was going to kill him. She sarcastically remarked that she should have done that, for she had kept an eye on this place for days before Jack came and ruined her plan. She asked for his reason for attacking the compound, and Jack said that he was looking for Ana. They started to talk about how they had always thought the other had been killed, and how they had not. He asked whether Ana had been giving up the fight since she had hidden the fact of her survival. Ana replied that she was done giving up, and again picked up the arm to protect people in need. Ana offered Jack her help, and Jack gladly agreed and told her that they should leave as soon as possible. Ana then asked Jack what he would do when the war is over, to which Jack replied that since he's a soldier, his war is never over. Afterward, they left the compound, and a picture of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes and Ana Amari in their younger day was seen on the ground. Category:Digital Comic Short pl:Weterani